


Welcome To WcDonalds

by MintChocolateLeaves



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Fast Food, Gen, Humor, Misaki Kaoru, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocolateLeaves/pseuds/MintChocolateLeaves
Summary: Being an internationally renown phantom thief costs. Since he makes a habit of giving the jewelsback,Kaito doesn't get much but an empty pocket. Enter his new part time job: WcDonalds crew member.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Welcome To WcDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, humorous indulgent fic based on an idea that Poki and I talk about. I don't normally write OCs but you know what? Kaito deserves more friends. So Misaki Kaoru now exists. Hopefully you'll like the au as much as I do. XD

The happy meal toys had gone missing.

Or rather, the box with the fish toys had mysteriously vanished without a trace, like a breath of wind after a storm. They’d arrived this morning, _apparently, _and now they were gone.

And Kaito, stood on the front floor watching his manager explain how their WcDonalds store was temporarily out of the small golden koi figures, knew that he was going to be one of the first to be asked about it.

The recent mermaid movie had been a hit with children, almost depressingly so, and as a form of advertisement, their store – as with all other branches – had decided to start selling toys for them. Including the _fish._

He’d been working through the managerial shift change, so he’d been present before. Would have known whether the figures had arrived. That’s why he isn’t surprised when she finally turns to him, a bland expression on her face as she moves back towards them, her ‘customer smile’ quickly fading.

Miyoda Izumi, the manager responsible for night shifts, was about as dead on the inside as her eyes expressed – which was _very._

“Kuroba-kun,” she says, pointing a finger in his direction, raising an eyebrow as he continues to lean on the counter beside where he’s operating one of the cash tills. Not that there’ll be many people coming through now, it’s too late. “You’ve been here a few hours longer – you’ve not seen those stupid toys, have you?”

Kaito shrugs.

“All I see are stupid toys,” Kaito says, “I’ve been stuck putting happy meals together for _hours._”

“The koi fish ones?” Miyoda asks. Keeping his face neutral, continuing on with a bored expression, he presses his finger to the screen, playing with a non-existent order for something to do.

“I dunno,” he says, “I’ve not done stock today.”

“Well who was it?”

Another shrug. Realistically, Kaito doesn’t _know, _he’s been stuck working the tills all day. He’s not had a chance to head into the stock room. “Not had the chance to find out?”

“Misaki-kun,” Miyoda calls, grabbing the attention of their co-worker, where he’s pouring fries into the fryer, “you know who took stock today?”

Misaki Kaoru turns with a speed that is not urgent. Takes a moment to lower the bag of fries back into the cabinet and rolls his eyes. “Kiroshima, I think. Didn’t really care about jotting it down since it wasn’t my problem.”

Their manager clicks her tongue, and then, moving past them, decides to head towards the back, seeing if she can find someone who knows. Kaito watches Misaki for a moment, smirking as the other pushes his glasses up his nose, rolling out his arms.

“You’re such a shitty liar.” Kaito says.

“Whatever,” Misaki says. He glances around to the floor, sees no one glancing in their direction, and flicks one of the uncooked fries at Kaito. Kaito catches the potato in his hand, pulls a face. “It was believable enough.”

“Nope it was so easy to tell.”

“You’re just weirdly observant,” Misaki says. “_Plus. _You know the truth. Therefore, you’re biased on being able to tell.”

“Sounds fake but okay.”

Misaki raises an eyebrow. Turns away to scoop some fries into cardboard containers.

“You know,” Misaki says, his voice dull. “You’re totally right. I remember now. Looks like we’re selling some koi fish today after all.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I hid them in the back for you Kuroba,” Misaki says, “because after the third time of watching you cringe at the toys, it stopped being funny. But I think I’m ready to watch a cringe compilation again.”

“You’re an asshole.” Kaito says.

He receives a dry laugh. “Sure am. Now shut up, or Miyoda’s going to magically know that those toys are buried beneath the buns.”

“Rude.”

Misaki grabs the fries, now cooked, and brings them from the fryer into the container beside it, salting them.

“I’m sorry,” he says although he sounds anything but, “who just called who an asshole? You’re the rude one.”

“You’re trying to use my weakness against me!” Kaito claims.

“Please, if this was me trying to use your weakness against you,” comes the dry response, “then I wouldn’t be using _plastic koi fish.”_

“Nah?”

“Go big or go home.” Misaki says. “I’d probably invite that mascot that stands outside the pet store to come inside and freak you out. He was wearing a carp costume today.”

Horror washes across Kaito’s face – he’s not even trying to hide it. There’s something about working a night shift that makes hiding your emotions less necessary. Even if he _is _Kaitou KID.

“That’s horrifying.”

More huffed out laughter. “Yeah, I thought you might hate it.”

“Who _thinks_ that’s a good idea?” Kaito mutters.

“I do,” Misaki says. “But I think that’s probably just because you hate it so much.”

“Heathen.”

“Pretty much so,” Misaki says, “Yeah.”


End file.
